Princess Tutu Lives On
by bre0o6ford
Summary: Read author note!
1. Chapter 1 New Begining

Princess Tutu: Introduction (Don't Own This Story)

Hello everyone,

This fan fiction is about Princess Tutu being continued, this is based on the anime not the manga because the anime had a better story line then the manga in my opinion

Everyone is wondering what happen to Duck and Fakir at the end and we all know we CAN NOT accept the fact that Duck has to stay as a DUCK! No! And most of us want Fakir and Duck to be together since Mytho and the other princess ran off together and got married and lived HAPPILIY EVER AFTER!(over dramamtic sentence) I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT! - First off that was Duck's man long before that woman came ALONG! Okay off topic any way :D This fan fiction should make everyone happy in the end. Duck gets to become human again AND princess tutu too. Also, there is a little more romance in this one. Hehe….. Well if you want to know what happens READ THIS! BECAUSE I BET YA YOU WILL LIKE IT!

P.S I'm am an over exaggerated person and very random. Also this is going to be my first FAN FICTION ON FAN ! YEA! So I hope that all readers like this and will enjoy it much as I do. Also I am planning to make a manga –like about it (draw it out basically) because I am a very good drawer but am an amateur at it so I'm working on some stuff here and there. So, if you want to check it out I'll try to post a link for each chapter I draw, but TRUST ME! Drawing it is going to take longer than typing it! But, I love drawing :D comment, rate, and LOVE!

P.S.S This first chapter starts off with them on the dock on the lake like in the anime but his Fakir's new house is on the lake so he can stay with Duck :D

Briebre ZOOMS!- 

Editor: Queeny Leach. 

Chapter 1. New Beginning 

"_Even though she was a duck_" Fakir wrote, "_she still danced with all her heart. She glowed in the darkest hour refusing to give up. She had hope_." Duck looked up at Fakir while she was swimming in the lake, curious as to what he was writing.

He looked down from the dock and smiled at Duck. "If you're curious I'm writing about how you saved everyone from the Ravens."

"Quack!" she cheered and swam in little circles expressing her excitement. He chuckled and continued writing the story.

By the time the sun had set, Duck had fallen asleep waiting for Fakir to finish with his story. He grabbed his things and picked up Duck, cradling her in his arms. He smiled at the sleeping duck and carried her to his home. Ever since Duck had given up the pendant that completed Mytho's heart, she hadn't been able to return to her human form ever since. She stayed with Fakir because she couldn't go back to the Gold Crown Academy. He placed Duck in a bed-like nest, laid a small quilt across her, and tucked her in.

He quietly went upstairs with ideas stuck in his mind. It'd been bothering him since the day Duck had returned the final heart shard back to Mytho and gave up her chance at being a human girl. He missed being able to have a read conversation with her, even if she mostly spouted nonsense. He missed catching her when she fell, her loud, slightly annoying voice, her vibrant spirit. He missed her cheerful smile the most, though.

When he entered the room, it was only lit only by candle that sat on a wooden desk covered with paper and a feathered pen begging to be used. He slowly approached the desk and towered over it, trying to make up his mind. His eyes brightened and he plopped onto the chair and furiously wrote. His mind was overflowing with the right words as the pen spewed the story onto the paper; Fakir felt the pain rush to his head as he tried to make everything right.

After hours upon hours of non-stop writing, he was looking down at a sixteen page story. Exhausted from using up so much energy to write, he fell off the chair and collapsed to the ground. A few moments later, or perhaps an hour - he wasn't sure - he dragged himself across the floor with the story in one and a key in the other. He opened up a wooden chest that he had found in Drosselmeyer's tower and shoved the story inside and locked it. He passed out on the floor and spent the rest of the night there.

The next morning, Duck wandered outside searching for Fakir around the lake, but couldn't find him. She decided to go back inside and found Fakir making breakfast for the two of them. He seemed very cheery and excited about something, but Duck couldn't figure out what. "Today is a going to be an exhilarating day, Duck." Fakir preached in the kitchen. He came over to set the food down on the table and sat across from his feathered friend. "I have a surprise for you, Duck. You won't believe what I found this morning, but I'm not sure if it's going to work because I'm not sure if it's a fake or real."

He went around the table reached into his pocket, dug around, and pulled out a pendant that looked nearly identical to the one Duck had before. The only real difference was that the stone in the middle was a golden amber color that glowed brightly. He draped the necklace over Duck's neck and tied it in the back. The stone shined intensely and shone a great ray of light that enclosed the duck and burst. Duck was a girl again!

"Fakir! It worked!" Duck screamed with joy, hardly noticing the chill on her back.

"Get some clothes on, stupid!" Duck turned to see Fakir with his face in a corner, away from the naked girl in question. His face was a bright cherry red and he was bemoaning the situation. "Why does that always have to happen in front of me?"

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry," she giggled and skipped up the steps. Since Duck's clothes were at the ballet school she had to borrow some of Fakir's, deciding to wear a long T-shirt and shorts.

"Are you dressed yet?" Fakir asked in annoyance.

"Yeah I'm dressed," she called down the steps. Fakir walked up the stairs, his hand rubbing his forehead, still trying to convince himself that the pendant had actually worked. "How do I look?" she did a little pose for Fakir. The sun seemed to make her radiant with her eyes shimmering. The white t-shirt reached her knees and the blue shorts were an inch below the knees.

He jerked his head back and turned away blushing. "You look fine. Come on, we need to get you some clothes so you don't have to constantly wear mine all the time."

Duck pranced to the front of the steps following Fakir then noticed a glimmer reflecting off the window that caught her curiosity. She turned around and stared at the withered away wooden chest with a silver polished keyhole that shined. "Hmmm…. What's that Fakir?" as she pointed.

"Oh, that's some old chest I found in Drosselmeyer's tower."

"Do you think you can try to open it?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Fakir mumbled. "Let's hurry though so we can go get your clothes.

They picked up the chest and found that it was actually surprisingly light and carried the chest outside for better lighting. Duck quirked her head to the side examining the chest with confusion written all over her face.

"Don't you have the key?" she asked.

"If I did I'm not sure where I would have put it," Fakir responded.

"Maybe it just needs a little kick," and Duck held her foot back and with full force kicked it right in the side. "OW!" she shrieked. "Okay it's your turn now." She staggered across the yard holding her foot with both hands as Fakir examined the chest. Fakir then noticed that there was a gap between the chest lid and the chest itself.

"Duck, get me something that can fit through the gap please," as he pointed to the hole in the chest.

Duck hesitated for a second, then took off in one direction. She ran back with a shovel that had a slender edge. She was so focused on getting back to Fakir as soon as possible, that she didn't notice when a rock appeared in her path and tripped over it. She fell directly into Fakir's arms without warning. Duck blushed and backed up, "I'm…I'm sorry! Really sorry!.. I uhh….heh."

Fakir was blushing again as he turned away and gave her a little shove. "Quit fooling around and give me the shovel." She did as he bid and handed over the spade shyly and snatched it from her without looking.

"Idiot," he smirked, then he turned to her and grinned. Quickly, he returned his focus to the chest and chucked the shovel through the gap trying to get it wedged in well. He pushed down with all his might, struggling to get it to go any further than halfway. Duck jumped in quickly and added her own strength to the task.

The chest lid suddenly ruptured open, sending pages flying into the sky. They were ripped about in the wind like leaves lost in the wind scattered them in all different directions. A beam of light appeared from the depths of the chest aimed directly at Fakir's torso. The light flashed and disappeared, causing Duck and Fakir to collapse to ground, knocking the wind from both of them. After a short while Duck regained conscious and noticed Fakir's breathing was shallow.

"Fakir," Duck whispered. "Fakir, wake up….C'mon, Fakir, wake up please! Fakir! WAKE UP!" She trembled as her eyes filled with tears. She laid herself onto his chest and cried tremendously. A piece of paper fluttered by Fakir's side, caught between him and the ground. She feverishly picked up the paper and glared at it.

"Blank," she muttered dully. "Just blank…" She blinked, confused by the odd sensation in her mind. "Why… Do I have this feeling that there is more to this piece of paper?"

She held the piece of paper close to her chest as her salty tears stained the paper. "Fakir," she whispered. The paper started to glow with a green color and floated over to Fakir. The paper rapidly burned with green fire, disappearing and left a beige colored wrinkled paper with a red border and words that were scribbled on it.

Fakir coughed and opened his eyes a slowly sat up. "Ugh I got a pounding headache, why am I here?" He dazed on about.

"Um… Don't you remember? You passed out," she reassured. "You were trying to open the chest and you fell back unconscious."

"What are you talking about?" he cried hoarsely. "And why are you on top of me!" He shoved her off and adjusted himself to be comfortable. Duck looked at Fakir with a puzzled face as he got up. "And why are you wearing my clothes!" he demanded.

"You let me borrow them! Don't you recall anything? I…I live… with you…. Well… when I was a duck… but now that I'm a girl again….. I'm not exactly sure… but… I mean…. We were… I could still… but… I…"

"SHUT UP!" Fakir interrupted. "I barely know you, so why would you be living with me? You're talking nonsense. All I know is that you some ballet girl that goes to the school with me and Mytho."

Fakir turned around and started to walk away till he heard a pout. Duck trembled and murmured then broke out in a cry, rubbing her tears away. Fakir bowed his head low then turned back to Duck. He crouched down towards Duck and put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scowl at you like that," Fakir apologized. He patted her on the head then noticed the beige colored paper and picked it up and started to read it.

"This…." He muttered, "is… a page of a story. Did I write this?" He continued skimming it more. "Duck, what is this?"

She looked at him confused, then answered, "Oh, you always write stories. A lot of them are about Princess Tutu and the Prince and-"

"They come true, don't they?" he finished. "I'm a story-spinner aren't I" Duck nodded and Fakir glanced back at the page. "Where's the rest of the story?"

"Oh! They all… flew.. out…" she said in disappointment.

"What! What do you mean? Ugh! Never mind! You're hopeless! What we need to do now is focus on getting the rest of the pages. Because whatever I wrote will come true."

Duck shuttered in the thought of how Drosselmeyer wrote his stories and how glad she was when Fakir became the new writer.

"Great! So we're working together?" she queried.

"Yeah, for now, even though I dread the thought, but you know more than me about what happened. Now I must go, I have to find Mytho."

"Fakir!"

"What is it?" he replied, turning.

"Mytho… Um.. he.. uh.. he is with Rue on a trip to visit a professional a ballet school for a while." She smiled hoping that Fakir would believe her insane story as he looked at her oddly. Fakir sighed with approval of the silly tale.

"Alright, well he better be back soon! Come On let's take you to the school for you to get your clothes back."

"Hey Fakir," she started. "Do you remember giving me this?" pointing to the pendant around her neck.

"No, you've always had that now stop playing games and come on."

Fakir and Duck started walking to the ballet school without a word to say to each other.

Fakir, Duck thought to herself, you don't remember do you? Ever since that chest was forced open you haven't remembered a thing. Have you lost your memories? Have you forgotten everything, Fakir? I promise to help you, Fakir.

This is the what was written on the page. It's what Fakir wrote and this is the first page. Note: I'm only making it a paragraph long or more so I actually don't have to write sixteen pages. Also I don't want to spoil what actually happens by including details not needing to know right now. And, my editor didn't edit this I'm only having her edit the actual story itself. The pages are also not going to be in order so pay close attention.

The Story of Princess Tutu

Page 1. Once upon a time there was a beautiful ballerina named Princess Tutu who was in deep love with the Prince of a faraway kingdom. Even though she was also duck, her love still remained strong, but if admitted she would instantly turn to a speck of light. She had to hide her feelings for him deep inside as it twisted inside her toying with her emotions. She remained strong and had wished to restore the Prince's heart by returning all the shards of his lost emotions. She searched in the darkest abyss to the thickest forest finding all the shards of his lost heart. Unaware that the pendant that keeps her as a ballerina was the last shard, but sacrificed her mortality for the Prince to have a whole heart. She completed the heart and thought that in return for this she would get to live happily with the Prince. The Prince regained his true feelings and thoughts realizing that he truly loved Princess Krahe instead, and left with no delay.


	2. Chapter 2 The Heart's Desire

Chapter 2 The Heart's Desire

"Ah that's better" Duck posed in the mirror with her school uniform on, "so glad to be back. I feel like I'm forgetting to do something though."

"DUCK!" a girl shrieked from the doorway, "Pike, come here! Duck is back!"

"What? Duck is back?" Pike looked through the door way, "DUCK!"

Pike and Lilie both jumped on top of Duck making her fall to the ground then squeezed her tight till she turned purple and blue.

"Oh we thought you were gone for sure, but now your back and I'm so happy!" Lilie squeezed.

"Hey! Quit hogging! MOVE!" Pike pushed Lilie over and hugged Duck, "Where did you go? We heard that you disappeared."

"Because you were in llllooovvveeee with Mytho." Lilie added.

"And then you chased after him for the longest time"

"And fought over him till the death"

"With Rue!"

"And you kicked the darkness' butt!"

"Then Mytho got his heart back and regained his emotions."

"But Mytho fell in love with Rue."

"and Mytho left to another world."

"Leaving you sssoo broken hearted!"

"IS IT TRUE!" the both zoomed in to her face.

Duck looked at Lilie and Pike and was so lost that her head was spinning by the end of their story.

"Duck comon'! Is it true or not!" Pike shook her back and forth making Duck's brain rattle inside.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt the precious angle!" Lilie pushed Pike to the side to be in front her. She grabbed Duck's shoulders and started to shake her violently, "Well, is it!"

Duck shook her head back to thought and shoved Lilie off and sat back up.

"Yes! Yes!" she confessed, "It's true. Rue and Mytho left together to another world or whatever. But, if he's happy I'm happy." Duck weakly smiled at them then got up.

"Oh! It's okay Duck! We still love you! We love you more than that stuck-up boy could ever!" Lilie comforted and squeezed her tight.

"Comon' you love birds! We're going to be late for school!"

They quickly ran down to the ballet school and got dressed and ready for class. When they got to the ballet room it was found empty with only one of the girls packing her stuff up in the corner.

"Hey where is everyone?" Pike asked.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Mr. Cat called off school today! Isn't that great?" the girl in the corner excited.

Pike and Lillie looked at each other and shriek with joy and ran out the front doors. Duck was about to rejoice with both of them running out the front doors as well, then paused when a question occurred to her.

"Hmm…." Duck thought to herself, "I wonder why he would." Duck knew that this was unlike Mr. Cat and went to investigate. She headed down the first hallway thinking that Mr. Cat could be in one of the rooms. Duck started walking down the hall then out of the corner of her eye she noticed that one of the small empty rooms there was a shadow that danced wonderfully. She stopped her searching and peered through the door window curious of this dancing shadow. It danced with a passion and power that was so beautiful that she couldn't help, but watch its wonderful art. She pondered about who the dancer could be, but then a loud cry echoed through the hall interrupting her thought. She looked down the hall to see where the noise had come not realizing she was leaning on the door to much until it opened and fell in the room.

"Ow.." Duck complained while rubbing her head from the fall. She looked up and saw Fakir towering over her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Duck gasped and quickly got up and started randomly pointing in different directions while trying to explain what had happened.

"I…ugh…was just in the ballet room….then someone told me that ballet class was canceled… so I was trying to find Mr. Cat, but I saw someone dancing and wondered who it was then I heard a cry from the room down the hall. And….hehe…."

Fakir lifting his brow at her then turned around to continue his routine.

"Fakir!" Duck shouted into the room as he entered. He turned around annoyed and stood in the middle of the room waiting for what Duck had to say, "I think there is something wrong with Mr. Cat. Don't you think we should try to find him?"

"Uh, fine, but let's be quick about it"

They approached the room where the noise was heard from and slowly entered a narrow small hall that led to the open. The room was dark and had a candle in each corner with rose petals scattered across the room. The crawled to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner and found Mr. Cat on his knees worshipping a picture of the Legendary Ballet of Meowsinsky autographed and framed. It was on a stand with red material draping it and comforted by roses and their petals. Duck's pendant started to faintly glow as she gazed at the picture.

"Wow, Mr. Cat sure seems pretty fond of that picture," Duck whispered.

Fakir didn't replied and observed the scene sensibly, "We need to get that picture away from him, Duck; he seems to be spellbound to it somehow," Fakir figured.

*I need to help him* Duck thought and her pendant glowed brighter and brighter then Duck was absorbed by the bright pink light. She jumped out from the light as Princess Tutu and landed in front of Mr. Cat on her tippy toes. She toe touched step to Mr. Cat and curtsey to him.

"Mr. Cat please come dance with me," Princess Tutu softly asked.

Mr. Cat gawked at the beautiful ballerina then stood up and bowed accepting the dance. He gently grabbed her hand and twirled the ballerina repeatedly. They danced with a harmony and as one.

"Mr. Cat, why do worship the picture?"

"I admire and love this picture of Mr. Meowsinksy. I wish to be like him one day,"

"But how? If you are here all day how could achieve that? Is that what you really wish for? What do you really wish for?"

"I wish to be loved and admired for my beautiful dancing. But, I don't feel like that I am"

"You are Mr. Cat for if it wasn't for you, your students wouldn't be great. They should be grateful to have a wonderful dancer like you as a teacher"

Mr. Cat paused then jumped high in the air with a twirl with so much energy, "You are right! I am a great dancer. Even if I'm not treated that way, it doesn't mean I am!"

The picture started to glow then floated in midair until the frame splintered and the glass shattered. A green light burned and hovered over toward Fakir flashed a ball of green then burned in emerald flames. It sent Fakir flying back against the wall with his head hanging low staring at his lap. A page fluttered from the flames and slowly landed next to Fakir.

"Thank you beautiful ballerina, now I must go to retrieve my class so I can teach," Mr. Cat bowed then rushed out the door slamming it behind. Princess Tutu sat beside Fakir whispering to him.

"Fakir, are you alright?"

"Ungh, yea I'm fine"

"Here, let me help you" she offered her hand to help him up.

"Tutu," he grasped her hand and pulled himself up off the ground, "Your Princess Tutu aren't you Duck? I remember only a little though for some reason." Tutu smiled at Fakir and tottered a couple steps until she felt someone grasp her hand.

"Tutu," she turned around to face Fakir, "Thank you" She smiled at him and nodded her head and while walking out the entrance and orb of light consumed her then disappeared turning her back to Duck.

*Fakir got one of his memories back. That's good I'm happy for him. But, why did he just now remember? Was it because of the page that I found? It was disguised as a picture I wonder why. Although Mr. Cat is very fond of that famous ballerina until he realized his true desire was to dance that's when it turned back into a page. The realization of the true heart's desire turned it back into a page. I wonder if there are more like that.*

"Duck!" Fakir interrupted the thought and rushed towards her, "Mytho, you said I write about him in my stories. But, he's not mentioned in this page." He skimmed the page and second time as he talked then looked up to her for an answer.

Duck looked down thinking of an excuse why he wouldn't be on the page even though she already knows why Mytho wasn't really in the story. His story had already been finish and he was happy.

"Maybe he's mention on another page," Duck reassured him. She weakly smiled at him with glimmering eyes and turned around and started walking back to class.

Page 2.

Princess Tutu had to remain in her true form as a duck having there be no purpose for Princess Tutu to even exist. Little did she know that she was being watched by someone who had great power and casted a spell onto the helpless duck, and gave her a replica of the pendant that could turn her back into a ballerina. Princess Tutu searched for this mysterious person and wished to thank them, but the only evidence that was found was a white wisp feather that was left behind.


End file.
